Isabella's College Life
by Mysterious Bloody Lune
Summary: Vampires. College. A party. Karaoke. Bella's first-week experience in a nutshell.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me, I just twist it up.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Cullens go to college, meet Bella again. She's with another guy. Uh oh. Bella's POV. PS I'm not including Nessie in this. She's with Jacob.**

"So, Alex? Like it so far?" I asked Alex sarcastically. Alex was my mate, and we're at college.

"Maybe. Remind me why we're at a _vampire_ school?" He asked. I was confused.

"It's all humans." I told him. This was confusing, bad, and slightly awkward.

"No. I can tell people's body heat, remember? And, I sense seven cold bodies, but their hearts are beating. One is beating on and off." He looked at me. I managed a smile.

"Hope they're all not-coed." I grinned. Even though frat parties were fun and we could go to any of them, making fun of the not-co-eds was fun. I've been to college twice.

"Whatever. I wonder where. . .?" His question was quickly answered, however, when we spotted them. I stopped breathing. Crap. Crap, crap crap. This was horribly bad.

I knew these vampires would find me somehow. I felt terror, then calm, then mild fear, then calm. Alex felt the same way. I put a shield around us. Some one swore, at vampire speed. They had found me, seen me, and were close.


	2. Faceoff

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**A/N: Cullens and Bella and Alex face-off.**

I'd changed my last name when I married Alex. We were now Bella and Alex Silver.

I'd started going by Isabella.

I'd moved with Alex to England.

I'd never made a huge conscious decision in a while.

Except for college. Apparently, the Cullens were more than a little ticked off. They were mad.

"Carlisle. Esme." I nodded, the turned and walked away, keeping my shield around Alex and I. _Must acknowledge them slightly. . ._

"Bella." I heard Alex ask. "You know them?"

"You're damn right we know you." I heard Emmett growl.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Oooohh." Alice whispered.

"Why'd you leave?" Emmett asked. Nosy, nosy...

"Like I'd tell." I scanned their coven, looking for Edward. Carlisle and Esme had gone off somewhere. Edward was sulking near the back.

"You didn't want to come." It came out like a statement. He looked up, and his face was alive again. Hope, love, forgiveness, confusion and a brief flash of anger and a medley of other emotions, both positive and negative were on his face.

"Now I do." He told me. I was about to run into his arms, when I remembered why I left.

"Deal, then." I spat at him. Alex looked at me.

"Who is this guy, Isabella?" He asked, serious for once. Edward winced.

"Edward Cullen. Emmett Cullen. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper Cullen. The two that left are Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I told him.

"Why'd you leave?" Edward repeated Emmett's question.

"Teenage rebelliousness." I almost grinned. Almost. I regretted bringing my diary.

"Because she was mad. At everything. Nessie was being difficult, Emmett was teasing her, Jacob had been sneaking around with Nessie, and on top of that, Tanya came again." Alice piped up.

"Stupid, fortune-telling pixie." I mumbled.

"What?" Her eyes flashed. She hated being called 'pixie'.

"I said. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Business." I said it really slowly. Again, I turned to leave. This time it was Jasper. He made me full of remorse. Major remorse, like say sorry forever remorse. I'd put the shield down. Aw, man!

"I'm not coming back. Life'd still suck." I looked at them.

"Spending time with the dog, Bella?" Rosalie taunted.

"Renesmee's with him. They're married." I could lie pretty well, but this was the plain truth. Edward's face was tragic.

"Our child. . . Got married without me?" He asked. Sweet revenge.

"Yep." I nodded. "Remember, I couldn't reach you at the time. No clue as to where you were." I was pretending to be carefree, but deep down, I was sad. Remorseful, as I had been for the last twenty-five years. "And she was more my child at that time."

"When?" He was trying to think, ignoring my scathing comment.

"She's going to celebrate her tenth anniversary soon. She and Jake have three kids, Marie, Emily, and Samuel. They're expecting another boy soon." I looked at him, and I could see the remorse in his eyes. But there was also begging and love there.

My eyes mirrored his exactly.

_**Another chapter comes to an end, guys! I know my math may be screwed up. I know I use the world 'Remorse' too much. But hey, it's sad. I think. Also: read and review!**_


	3. Creative Writing Class

Talking.

Alex and I were walking to Creative Writing when he broke the silence.

"Who is Nessie? What did he mean, '_Our child?_'" Sigh. This was going to be difficult.

"Twenty-seven years ago, I was married to Edward Cullen. Our child, Renesmee, had been born while I was still human. One day, about two years after our marriage, I ran.

"I had a rival, Tanya. She always loved Edward, and she came one day. Everything was bad then, at least to me, so I ran with Renesmee to La Push, where her boyfriend lived. They married ten years later, and I met you soon after that."

"Why did that blond one call Jacob a dog?" Alex inquired.

"Jacob is a werewolf. Technically a shape-shifter, though." I told him.

"Then why did he marry Renesmee?"

"Wolves imprint, meaning they have one true soulmate- their other half. Renesmee happened to be that other half."  "Isn't Renesmee a vampire?"  "Half vampire, half human. Not as bad."

We had arrived at our Creative Writing class by now. Today it was about writing a fantasy, a fairy tale. Easy. Mine was about vampires, fairies, and pixies. Alex's was about some made up animal; I didn't care. I never had, I suppose.

A Sorority girl came up to me, I believe her name was Beth.

"Gamma Gamma Phi is having a frat party on Friday. Wanna come?" She was obviously being paid or something for asking people. She was embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure. We'd love to." I told her; We'd sure come, but only because it was fun watching humans mess around.

"All right. You are. . .?" She pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

"Alex and Bells." Alex told her.

"Last name?" Beth asked.

"Silver." I said, turing to leave. I quickly scanned the guest list. No Cullens. So far. . . They'd be sorry if they came.

_**Another chapter you guys. . . Another short one. Sad. As Always, R&R. Thanks!**_


	4. Parting and singing karaoke

The party was just some wear-your-shortest-jean-cutoffs-and-your-hottest-tees get together. Alex and I arrived just as it was getting to be twilight. Twilight. Sigh.

The hallways were filled with humans, all of the guys intent on a few things: Kiss somebody, get drunk, take your girlfriend back to her dorm and stay the night there. Obviously. I'd been to frat parties before.

We reached the large backyard, where the party was in full swing. Some drunk guy was setting up a karaoke machine. Alex had told me he forgot something, and he left quickly. On my own at last! 

There was a small knot of people in the corner. Although it was twilight. . .they sparkled. Too slightly for human eyes. Shoot. The Cullens were here.

When the karaoke machine was finally set up, I decided to have a little fun and sing. They would recognize me immediately.

I decided not to, and kept that decision in mind, I was going to tell the DJ to play a song.

When I got up there, I whispered 'Dani California' to the DJ. He nodded. I was going to sing!

"_Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi,_

_Papa was the copper and the mama was a hippie,_

_In Alabama, she would swing a hammer,_

_price you gotta pay when you break the panorama._

_She never knew that there was anything more than poor,_

_What in the world does your company take me for?_

_Black bandana, sweet Louisiana,_

_Robbin' all a bank in the state of Indiana,_

_She's a rebel, baby and a fighter,_

_come her merry way saying baby what'cha gonna?. . ."_

I finished the song to roaring applause. Edward had made it to the middle of the crowd.

"More, more, more, more!" They chanted. "Livin' On A Prayer." I muttered.

'_Tommy used to work on the docks,_

_Union been on strike, he's down on his luck_

_so tough-so tough_

_Gina works the diner all day,_

_workin' for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love oooh for love._

_She says we gotta hold on to what we got,_

_it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not,_

_we got each other and that's a lot for love_

_We'll give it a shot!  Who-oah! We're half way there._

_Who-oah! Livin' On a prayer_

_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. . ."_

Edward was up in front. The crowd cheered some more.

'I Don't Wanna Be In Love' I whispered. The drunken DJ nodded.

'_. . .It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here,_

_Get off the wire, you know everything is good here_

_Stop what you're doin' You don't wanna ruin,_

_The chance that you got to find a new one.'_

Edward had froze, sadness on his face. I grinned slightly, and got off the hill on which I had been standing on. All of a sudden, I was being rushed somewhere.

"Edward Cullen, put me down! Put me down!" I sounded childish, but I didn't care.

"No can do, Ms. _Silver_." He growled, in an almost mean way. We had arrived in the deserted front lawn, and I was perched on the porch wall.

"Explain." He muttered.

"Tanya came, everything sucked in my eyes, and so I lived with Renesmee in La Push until she married Jacob, then after that, I just travel like a nomad. Alex found me, and so we live together now." I whispered at vampire speed.

"No, I knew that. Your song choices."

"Oh, that's easy. I love the song Dani California, and Livin On A Prayer. The last one was for you."

"What about being so rude?"

"Bitterness."

"Oh." Was all he said. He started to come closer, and he whispered, "I miss you, Isabella." At vampire speed and volume.

"Same here." I replied, same volume and speed.

He kissed me. I began to kiss back, but I remembered Alex. Oh well. He was probably with another girl right now. He had told me that there was another vampire here, in addiction to the Cullens and ourselves.

I broke away, and rushed to the back yard. I ran to the DJ, and whispered something in his ear.

'_I'll stop the world and melt with you,_

_You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time,_

_There's nothing you and I won't do._

_I'll stop the world and melt with you.'_

I ran into Edward's arms.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As always, people. R&R makes me happy.

I thought it was time for the famous couple to get back together. 25 looong years. . .

Dani California- Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Livin' On A Prayer- Bon Jovi

I Don't Wanna Be In Love- Good Charlotte.

I'll Stop The World And Melt With You- Modern English.

I Don't own any of these!


	5. Aw, happy ending!

Alex and I were walking to the apartment building that the Cullens were living in.

"Why are we coming _here?_" Alex asked, emphasizing the 'here'.

"To talk about. . .matters." I told him. This could be bad; I hoped he didn't love me like Edward does.

We had arrived at the lobby. Jasper buzzed us into the apartment the guy's shared apartment (for show, of course) where everyone was waiting. Even that nomad vampire girl.

"Eva!" Alex cried. This Eva girl looked happy, happy Alex was finally here. And we were only a minute late!

"So. . . Why'd you leave, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"The truth." Jasper added.

"Want to know the truth?" I asked, leaning in closer. All the Cullens nodded. Alex and Eva had disappeared.

"Hang on-" Rose said. She walked to the shut door very matter-of-factly.

Alice giggled, and we all knew what was coming next.

At vampire speed, Rose opened the door. She ran back and told Alice and I to scream loudly. So we did, and Alex and Eva looked up.

"Damn wind!" Rose muttered. "If you wanted, you could get a hotel room."

They left quickly, forgetting their clothes. We hid them.

"Anyway, I left because of. . .teenage rebelliousness!" They all looked confused.

"Edward, care to explain?" I asked.

So he told the story of when he was telling me his story. It was all good, and Alex was gone. Gone with Eva, to be happy. Cheater.

But I was living with the Cullens again. All of right with the supernatural world.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N**

**Like it?**

**I don't own Twilight, but Alex and Eva were mine! ;) Dumb Alex...**


End file.
